Beautiful
by Sabella Gray
Summary: When Kitty's brother comes back for her, she is sucked into a whole new world where she might get lost with the beautiful blood suckers, or she might stand out and go farther than any of them thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty, wake up kitty, some one said in my ear, shaking me softly with iron hard hands

Kitty, wake up kitty, some one said in my ear, shaking me softly with iron hard hands. Ugg I groaned and turned over pulling away but the voice didn't let me and instead shook me slightly harder. Kitty wake up it demanded and I recognized the impatient tone. My eyes flew open in a heart beat. William, I asked in a shocked whisper. And then I saw that it was William but he had changed somehow. William, you came, I nearly shouted before remembering that it now was the middle of the night. Of course I came, he whispered back nearly beaming because of my enthusiasm. Kitty we have to go now. He said in his returning urgent voice. Ok, I answered and leapt up grabbing a dress of a hanger and pulling it on over my tank and black sleep shorts. Then I started to grab more clothes throwing them on the floor to pack but William stopped me. We don't have time for this Kitty. We need to go now. I stopped and looked at him and then after a short pause nodded, trusting his judgment. He pulled me silently out into the dark hallway and led me sown the stairs to the door. When it opened I saw a small black sports car waiting for us. Where did you get that? I asked shocked, not bothering to lower my voice. He shushed me and pulled me down the stairs to the car. Only when we were inside and he had turned on the almost silent engine did he answer my question. This car isn't mine it's a rental car. Where are we going? I asked immediately after his answer. We're going to the Airport right now. He said but then fell silent not answering my questions any more so I gave up, sitting in silence as well.

The airport was surprisingly crowded considering that it was five in the morning when we arrived. Children were running around while tired parents followed. Buisness men and women chattered animatedly to people most likely from different time zones and teens slept uncomfortably over the small plastic chairs while their middle aged parents read budget finance books next to them. William did not let me linger to watch though and dragged my through the place at top speed not letting me see what flight we were going to be on. We made it just in time for the first class boarding call and he rushed me on past a female flight attendant who looked him up and down questionably. Where are we going, I whined when we were comfortably seated in the large chairs with people in business class filed by. He sighed and then said, Great Britain. Why are we going there? I asked shocked. I can't tell you. He said looking down at his feet. I felt shocked. He had left me and came back in the middle of the night asking me to leave everything behind and go away with him, and I had and now he couldn't even tell me why. Just then a phone rang and he slipped the little silver phone out of his pocket, checking the caller ID before flipping it open. Hello, he said and I heard a female voice saying something on the other end. Yes I got her Bridget, and tell Alice thanks for me. He paused and then continued on his eyes flickering towards me slightly warily. And will you tell one of them to pick us up at the airport. Alice should be able to tell what time it'll be. The female voice, Bridget said some thing to him and a slight smile crossed his face. You to Bee, I see you in approximately eleven hours. And then he snapped it closed wincing slightly as he saw my enraged face.

I turned away feeling the pain of betrayal seep though me, opening the healing wounds. "So you have all these buddies there do you?" I asked trying not to start crying. "You tell me you can't say why your taking me to England any yet you have all these friends there that are obviously in on the big joke." I could feel my eyes watering and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"I thought you might be mad," he started but I interrupted with a shout.

"Mad?" A woman shushed me and I glared at her and turned back to my brother. "You left me there. You said you'd be right back but you didn't come. I stayed in that abandoned house for three weeks and when the police found me I passed out because I stayed there, trusting you'd come back to take care of me. You didn't. They put me in a foster home where my foster parents are organic freaks who used to money the government gave them to buy pot. It's been eighteen months," I cried softly tears falling out my eyes. "You said you'd never leave me. You said that you'd always take care of me, but now it looks like that was all a bunch of bull shit. You abandoned me to go live with a bunch of friends, and it looks like you haven't been living that hard of a life either with first class seats, and nice rental cars."

I turned away from him feeling ashamed of the tears running down my face, and also like a fist was squeezing my heart trying to burst it. A gentle hand rested on my shoulder and cold seeped though my thin dress. I shivered and flinched away from the touch whirling around to look at him. It was the first time I had looked at him with the intention to see the differences and I was shocked. He was deathly pale in the light of false the false dawn. He had huge bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in a few weeks, on top of that he was even more handsome than he had been before but his eyes were no longer the electric blue that they had been. Now they were a soft gold color. I swallowed, "what happened to you?" I asked shocked.

"I was about to ask the same question of you." He replied obviously avoiding my question. I knew he had reason to ask though. I had grown about six inches in the last year and along with being almost starved to death (I hadn't mentioned to him that I had been put in the hospital for a month before being sent to my foster parent's house) I looked like a super model. I was now five eight and one hundred and two pounds. My wavy dark brown hair fell down to my mid back and my bright green eyes stood out against my pale skin. I ignored his question and plugged in my headphones and listened to the soft rock station provided by the plane. We ignored each other for the rest of the flight both to stubborn to give in and say sorry.

When we walked off the plane after ten hours of silence I stumbled stiffly. His cold hands caught me by the elbow but let go the second I was up right again. I couldn't help smiling up at him just a little bit. He saw and beamed down at me obviously considering himself totally forgiven. Outside in the parking garage a black Mercedes waited for us and next to it stood two girls both similar to William even though they looked nothing like him. One was a tiny black haired girl with spiked hair, the other was a short, five two, girl with a very womanly figure and bright red hair.

"Alice, Bee, thank you for picking us up." The black haired girl bounded forward gracefully and swept me up into a hug. "Um, Kitty this is Alice." William said laughing softly. Alice set me down and smiled, "and this is Bee," he continued gesturing towards the red haired girl who held out her hand to me I shook it shyly not liking this girl for some reason. I realized why when she turned and William swept her up into an embrace kissing her fiercely in a way that was uncomfortable to watch.

Alice frowned slightly and then laughed saying, "Oh my gosh you're so gorgeous, and you smell good to, better than Bella did." Then her frown deepened. "That might be a problem." And then I heard a snarl and turned to see William growling at her dangerously. "Oh don't worry Will. Nothing is going to happen to her. We all know better than that." Then she looked me up and down. Before whispering in my ear, "What do you say about letting these two find their own way home?" I smiled liking this girl already and nodded. "We'll have to get you some new clothes since you had to leave all your things behind. How about it?" I nodded again a little speechless, still shopping was something in this totally unnerving situation that I knew I would be comfortable with.

She pulled me to the car and pushed me in before running around to get in the driver's side while I watched my brother winding himself around Bee, almost engulfing her. It looked discussing to watch and I knew I would never forgive her for what she did. It was probably mostly her fault that he had abandoned me for eighteen months. Alice drove off quickly but we passed three malls in London before she parked downtown and towed me into a large department store. "Do you ever wear pants? It looks to me like you would be to tall and skinny to fit in most pants." She said pulling a lot of dresses, skirts, and skinny pants off the racks. When she had a stack of clothes sufficient to last me a good month or two she towed me to the cash register and added two pairs of sunglasses to the top of the stack. She whipped out credit card and paid before I could see how much she was spending on all of it.

I hadn't known I could ever get tired of shopping but it turned out I could. She took me shoe shopping and bought at least thirty pairs from different stores, and then focused of bags getting me a good ten hand bags little one, big leather ones, fancy ones, casual ones. She never let me see the prices of what she was buying for me. After every stop we had to go back to the car to unload. I had not known the car could fit that many clothes. And then she took me dress shopping in all these designer stores buying ten dresses and a million coats. I was dragging by the end having lost interest at the second pair of shoes. What did pull me out of my daze though was her saying, when we got in the car to go to her house, "there that'll last a month." She had bought me more clothes than I had ever owned in my life and she thought it would only last a month. I wondered how much money she had.

They lived in an old castle on a hill surrounded by forest about thirty miles out of London. The house must've had forty bedrooms all the size of a normal whole floor of a house, with attaching bathrooms, and closets bigger than a normal bedroom. Nobody was home except for William and Bridget who took it upon themselves to get all my stuff into my bedroom. Alice led me through a maze of passageways that led off the entrance hall that could've easily contained a house. The castle had five floors and according to Alice twenty-six stairways, and three libraries. I couldn't imagine why the four of us would need this huge of a house until she told me that also living in it were Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmit, Jacob, Nessie, Bella, Edward, and Alexander. All people I had never heard of. She led me up stairs and through three different corridors with doors turning off all of them until we reached two large mahogany double doors. When she opened then I gasped. The room had three huge marble arches in the opposite wall, and double glass doors in all of them leading out onto a stone balcony which had vines covering the balcony and walls of the Castle. The balcony had a spiral staircase leading down into a huge garden full of big trees, flowers, and benches. The room itself was gold and white with a circular bed carved halfway into the wall. On either side of the bed was huge book cases holding CDs, books, and movies. A huge white fluffy couch sat in the middle of the room in and indented area with white cushy chairs, and round tables a shining bronze pillar rose in the very center of the room acting a chimney to the blazing fire that the couches sat around, not to close, and not to far either. On the wall across from the bed were two doors on either side, which led into the bathroom, and closet in between them was a giant TV and stereo.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked fervently.

"I love it more than you can imagine." I said shocked at how honest I was being.

"Good." Now you should get some rest. You look terrible." She admitted and I nodded walking over to one of the couches in front of the fire and collapsing on it. I was asleep before I hit the soft surface.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up another girl was there with a boy

When I woke up another girl was there with a boy. She had strait dark hair that reached waist, and was also kind of short with a womanlier figure, just like Bee was. "Hello, my name's Bella, and this is Edward. Alice said you would be waking up soon and she wanted me to ask if you were hungry; are you?" She asked I noticed that she seemed a little hesitant because of me staring at her. I shook my head and then spoke.

"It's nice to meet you to Bella, and you Edward," I said nodding at the beautiful teen. He nodded back at me and frowned, I wondered why. "Actually I think I'm going to clean up a little and then I'll find my way down to the kitchen." She smiled at me and then left pulling Edward behind her, who was still frowning at me. When they were gone I went into the bathroom and saw the huge bathtub and decided on the spot to take a bath.

When I was out, and wrapped in a fluffy gold towel I walked into the closet and gasped. There was even more here than she had bought me earlier. I found a pair of skinny jeans and a baggy emerald green shirt that brought out the color of my eyes. I slipped on a pair of black ballet flats and walked out of the closet to find Alice sitting on one of the couches. She sighed relieved. "You at least have a good sense of fashion. Bella I have to pick out clothes for her almost everyday or else she looks horrible. Let's go get some food for you." She said holding out her hand for me. I skipped forward and took it, she dragged me out onto the balcony and down the stairs onto and outdoor corridor at the end of it was the kitchen, with a large dish of lasagna freshly out of the oven on the counter. A large man, the only one I had seen without the deathly pale skin sat there already scarfing a plate of it.

"That's Jacob." I'll leave you with him for now because I have to go talk to Carlisle, Ok? He can get you anything you need, though you might want to wait till he's done eating or else he'll bite your hand off." With that she left. Jacob kept eating apparently oblivious to my presence, or so I thought until Bee came in. It wasn't that he was looking at her, in fact he was watching me glare at her. She started to come towards me and then when she saw my glare a quizzical look crossed her face, and she flitted past me instead.

"What was that all about, and who are you?" Jacob asked surprising me.

"I'm Kitty, and that was because I don't like Bridget." I said bluntly not caring about it.

"Oh so you're the one everyone was making all that fuss about. I swear Alice dragged Nessie on at least five shopping trips for you, but Alice takes any excuse to go shopping. Why don't you like Bee?" He asked also seeming to not care about bluntness.

"It's a long story." Was all I was willing to answer. "Is there any food for me here?" I asked to cut off any more questions, but this one seemed to surprise him the most.

"Wait you're not…" He said trailing off and then came forward and touched my face gasping. "You're not." He said apparently very surprised. "Yah, the plates are over there, and the forks in that drawer. There's milk in the fridge and glasses in that cupboard." He said very quickly pointing around and then he got up, put his dish in the sink and walked out shaking his head.

"That was weird." I said out loud to the empty kitchen. And then I went along getting myself some lasagna.


End file.
